


You are right where you belong

by Welsper



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Charm, Comic, M/M, NSFW Art, Status Effects, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: MC gains Status Cunning Horseplay. (Random effects to all foes or allies every 6 turns.)
Relationships: Belial/Gran (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2020





	You are right where you belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



  
  
  



End file.
